Where I belong
by CarlyClaireAuthor
Summary: Cheryl is a normal high school girl, in love with her boyfriend and excited to live their lives together. Until Cheryl nearly dies but is somehow spared to live her life as the daughter of Queen Clarion and Lord Milori and help rule of pixie hollow. But Cheryl wants to go home, to her boyfriend, until she learns of the wishing goblet that could get him back.
1. Chapter 1 Trouble Maker

**Cheryl's P.O.V**

"Buzz" my phone went off.

I quickly checked it, of course it was from Brain telling me,"might as well surrender because you're never gonna pull this off Cher".

Puffff ya I was so going to give up on a prank contest when they're my speciality. I texted him,"ya right" and turned off my phone.

Cher was a nickname only he used for me and if anyone else did they were likely to get a punch in the face by both myself and Brian.

Brian is taking me on a special surprise date tonight since it's our one year anniversary and I was planning on telling him that I loved him for the first time since even though I've felt that way for a while now I couldn't pluck up the courage to tell him.

Anything else I could though because as cheesy as it sounds he is my best friend to.

I hadn't really dated anyone until Brian, (unless you count a blind date where I never spoke to again "dating someone") and as far as I knew he was the best boyfriend ever.

I would go to all of his football games and unlike other couples at our school, he would also come to my things as well, for example my gymnastics tournaments which he really is a good sport about standing in the stands cheering my name not minding that he's the only guy there other than some of the girls dad's.

We were different than most other high school couples, more real, and definitely longer lasting in comparison to any of my friends whose longest relationship lasted 1 month and a day.

We already had plans to go to the same university in 2 years that conveniently had an amazing football team as well as Language program for me to study to become a writer.

The special date we are going on tonight is also to celebrate my 16 birthday, of course me mam insisted if I get my real 16 birthday with Brian I have to have an official sweet sixteen the day after so that was are agreement.

While my home life was great, and easygoing dad (yet still protective when Brian first came into the picture), a mam with surprisingly great taste when it came to all things fashion and an adorable little 6 year old brother that just adored me Brian's home life was horrible.

He had 1 older brother who treats him like trash and throughs him around regularly as well as an abusive father that made me cringe every time I saw him.

I've begged and pleaded for Brian to call 911 or at least tell someone but he wouldn't saying it would only rile them up further and making me promise not to tell, promising to me in return that one day he would, when he didn't live in there house and when he knew I was safe enough from them.

There was a moment we had only a week ago where we sat by the fire at my house (when the rest of my family was gone) where he said in a quiet voice," Promise me".

"Promise you what?" I asked.

"That you'll never leave me, in any way shape or form" he answered, oh I thought he meant like his mam, who died when he was 8 years old, when they started abusing him.

"I promise"

I started to sit up and only realized that there wasn't enough room when I banged my head on the hard metal roof.

Yes, I am in the school's vent system (that's obviously not very good if they can't keep even one inexperienced pranking kid out of them).

Brian and I were on a two day and continuing prank contest that led him to have asked the bio teacher about testicles in front of everyone, fill the football teams helmets with shaving cream and prank call the schools principle (all my dares for him).

And the dares I had to do were; put up the most embarrassing picture of a teacher I could get and put it all over school, prank call his aunt who is a retired policewoman and now a lawyer, and the one I'm setting up right now which is to prank ; the schools meanest teacher ever who even came from a juvenile school!

The vents directly overlooked the door to the cafeteria which Mr.Z always came in through at 12:30 exactly and I planned on making his walk really slippery.

The mixture of various slippery things I made last night was on the floor in a puddle already and all I had to do was wait and watch the show.

**Back at pixie hollow**

**Queen Clarion's P.O.V**

I slowly and as gracefully as I could in this state walked back into mine and Milori's room with somewhat sad eyes.

Milori was already waiting outside the room waiting with hopeful eyes as I shook my head and mouthed 'no'.

I couldn't help but let a few tears escape my eyes while Milori held me in his arms before I went back to my afternoon duties trying to look as if nothing was wrong.

**Back at Manchester **

**Cheryl's P.O.V. **

This was it the big moment where I would win the contest and prank who everyone hates!

He walked right into it and as a bonus he was carrying a tray of food which he flipped and accidentally through while falling onto his back.

It was so hilarious I started having a laugh attack until looked right up to where I was and gave the most scary evil teacher face I've ever seen.

I quickly made an escape out the vent and went to find Brain so he could say I was with him the whole time but before I could the speaker went on.

"Cheryl McCarthy please report to the principles office this instant!" Mr.Z somewhat yelled.

Mercifully nobody was in the halls on the way to the principle's office so I could do the walk of shame alone.

As soon as I got in there I prepared myself for a long and loud lecture but what happened was not what I prepared for.

"let's take a walk" sneered with a smirk on his face.

I gave him a confused look but followed anyway when he led me to the music room.

"do you understand the seriousness of what you've done?" He asked rather calm.

"Is there something I did?" I asked sweetly.

He looked so pissed it was as if I hit him in the head with a crowbar!

"Clearly you need to think about what you've done" he said with a huge smirk on his face.

I was kinda confused and really scared now that he grabbed a lighter and container full of so sort of liquid.

I suddenly realized but it was a second to late because he already threw the container and turned on the lighter.

As it was about to be thrown into the container I tried to grab it and instead burnt my arm and sent it flying faster.

There was a loud noise and things flying everywhere, fire was all I could see, my last thought was 'I love you Brian' until everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2 New Arrival

**Queen Clarion's P.O.V **

Once I finished dinner with the ministers and it was evening I was about to go find Milori until a soft, beautiful laughter echoed the hollow.

Many people passed me to go see the ceremony while I waited for the same amount of time I usually do to appear in a shower of pixie dust.

When I did get there Terence the dust keeper came right up to me.

"The pixie dust won't go on it I tried but it just falls around no matter how directly I pour it" he said worry evidently present in his voice.

Terence led me to where the new arrival was as Milori came up and joined me.

That's when I saw it, instead of the usual dandelion seed there was an ice blue Rose turned upside-down about the same size as a normal dandelion seed but looked more delicate somehow.

Then an idea hit me, I grabbed my pouch of blue dust that I got from the autumn rivalry that I kept for emergencies and poured it over the Rose.

It worked and as the new arrival sat up I saw she had chocolate brown hair just a little darker than mine that rolled in waves all the way down to her waist, blue eyes that put the most beautiful ocean on the clearest day to shame and clear pale skin with a few light freckles that seemed to sparkle were sprinkled along her nose.

She wore an ice blue dress that had the top half shaped like Tinker-bell's and the bottom half proofing out starting from shimmery fabric and ending in a shower of blue pixie dust, just like mine except it stopped just before her knees, and was blue and puffy.

"hello" asked a frightened voice in an accent that I've never heard but seemed to be some type of British one.

The first thing I noticed that gave me hope of her being my somewhat daughter really surprised me as she wore a tiara made up of gold leaves with diamond dew drops sprinkled in the best places.

I quickly regained my posture, let a warm smile spread across my face and recited,"born of laughter clothed in cheer happiness has brought you here".

She seemed a little less frightened after I said that.

The next thing I noticed that confirmed my hopes was a birth mark on her shoulders of a pair of monarch wings that was a light goldish colour and I knew from a book in Dewey's library signified that the fairy who had the same birth mark as you was destined to be your daughter or son.

I had one on my shoulder that was hidden under the straps of my pixie dust dress.

"let's see those wings" I said as I went around to her back.

When I put the pixie dust on her and lifted her wings up to the tip I gasped in shock this really meant she was my daughter and Milori's too, they were golden monarch butterfly wings just like mine only a little smaller.

**Cheryl's P.O.V **

The golden fairy who seemed to be in charge gasped and I was once again frightened.

It didn't help that most of the fairy's were either confused by my accent or laughing at it from a distance except a group of 6 mixed talented fairy's that were not only not laughing or confused but were trying to stop others from laughing as well.

"w-what's wrong?!" I studdered.

She faced me with kind eyes and a caring face and said,"nothing dear, would you like to find your talent?".

"my, uh... What?" I asked doubtful.

She gestured near us and a circle of mushrooms popped up.

Then one fairy from each group of them sitting on the toadstool seats and the branches came over to put something to represent there talent.

Everything clicked, I had seen this before! I only knew what my friends told me and what was shown on the trailer but it was enough for me to realize I'm in pixie hollow, I'm a fairy, and those girls were Tinkerbell and her friends, somehow.

"Is something wrong dear?" Queen Clarion asked with a look of concern.

"no I'm alright" I lied and went over to the circle of mushrooms.

As soon as I walked into the circle every talent there lit up so bright I had to shield my eyes.

They swirled together like a whirlwind and then just as suddenly disappeared into a swirl of pixie dust leaving the crown I just now noticed on my head to light up.

"fairies of pixie hollow welcome Princess Cheryl" Queen Clarion announced.

'How does she know my name?!' was my first thought before I realized,'What! Princess?! Me!? No way!?'.

The crowds parted with many fairies chatting about me good and bad and when they were all gone the only two left were Lord Milori and Queen Clarion.

I looked shyly at them wondering wether or not to just make a break for it and fly back to "the main land" to see if I can find a way to get back to human form.

"Would you like me to show you where you'll be staying before we eat dinner?" Queen Clarion asked me.

"Yes please Queen Clarion" I responded.

"You don't have to call me that, you can call me mum if you'd like" she offered sweetly.

I looked at the ground, I already had a mam, and I'd feel like I was cheating her if I called a women I just met me mam.

"I think I'll just stick to Queen Clarion, I'm sorry" I quietly answered feeling really bad especially when I saw her look of disappointment that she tried to cover up.

"It's alright dear" she told me trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

They started leading me through the inside of the pixie tree and Lord Milori put a comforting hand on Queen Clarion's shoulder when he thought I was looking away.

"Here you go, your room" Lord Milori spoke for the first time opening a door and walking in a bit.

"Wow" I exclaimed while looking around it.

There was a huge bed with ice blue sheets with a golden bed-frame, the walls each had been painted to look like one of the four seasons, the roof looked like a sky full of stars and their was a large balcony outside glass doors covered by shimmering blue curtains.

"Thank you so, SO much!" I great fully said and they smiled.

"Your welcome honey, you have an hour before supper, we'll leave you to get settled and explore pixie hollow if you'd like just don't go to far sweetheart and be back in less than an hour" Queen Clarion said sweetly.

She reminded me of my mam the way she called me 'sweetheart', 'honey' or 'dear' and was so over protective over nothing at all.

My first thought when they left was to change my dress since it felt way to formal compared to everyone else in pixie hollow.

I looked into the huge walk in closet and found a large selection of every kind of clothing in almost every colour.

Finally I picked out a dress that looked like my blue pixie dust one from the waist up and from the waist down looked like an upside down blue Rose as well as some ice blue flats since I was already taller than all the fairies except Queen Clarion and Lord Milori.

**Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate any comments about this story so that I can make it better. **

**This is sort of a remake of my other story, I remade it because I didn't like how I'd written it so I decided to write this story. **

**Yes Queen Clarion and Lord Milori will find out that Cheryl used to be a clumsy but that will be in the fourth or fifth chapter.**

**Will try to update once a week but occasionally might be less than that. More reviews and feedback usually tend to make me update faster so pretty please don't forget to review!**


End file.
